


don't tell anyone you saw me crying

by dreampatrol



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gosh I love these dorks, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreampatrol/pseuds/dreampatrol
Summary: Hinata's sixteenth birthday was, by far, the worst he'd ever had.Or, alternatively, Kageyama learned how to console someone he never thought could cry.





	don't tell anyone you saw me crying

Hinata had a pretty rough day.

It was his sixteenth birthday, and he’d been looking forward to it all week.

Or, at least, until his dad was sent off on an unexpected business trip the night before. They had a tradition every year where just him and his dad would go on a hike, however lame it sounded, and watch the sunset. He wouldn’t be back until the following week.

Hinata also received one of the worst grades he’d gotten in a while. Normally he wouldn’t have cared, but his teacher had left a “see me after school today” at the top. Didn’t she understand he had volleyball practice?

She never did.

He was late to practice; his teacher threatened to get him kicked off the team if his grades kept dropping. Hinata _wanted_ to explain that it wasn’t his fault, that he wasn’t the only one failing the class, but she had a special kind of hatred for him. He swallowed the heavy feeling in his throat and promised he’d try harder.

Hinata wasn’t at his best at practice, either. He kept missing Kageyama’s tosses and getting yelled at by the team for it—he figured he deserved it. They were always on edge lately.

“Hey, dumbass, pay attention!” Kageyama shouted after Hinata didn’t even jump to spike his toss.

Normally, he’d fire back in a heartbeat, but he couldn’t find the energy to.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, looking down at his feet. His left shoelace had untied.

Coach Ukai went on to discuss a certain technique Tsukishima should try while Hinata crouched to tie his laces. His voice blended in with the sound of the air conditioning unit; it turned into nothing but a jumbled drone.

“Alright everybody, we’re taking a quick break. Drink some water, we’ll be back on in five.”

Hinata managed a small grin and nod at Suga, who mouthed a worried _are you okay?_ to him. He said he had to go to the bathroom.

He knew Ukai would be annoyed, but he really didn’t care. He marched into one of the gray stalls—not bothering to latch it—and felt the lump in his throat returning.

Weren’t birthdays supposed to be fun? He remembered how his mom sang to him when he walked into the kitchen for breakfast, and how all his friends got him little gift bags during lunch. He also got a call from his dad saying how sorry he was for missing their hike. Hinata knew he was more fortunate than many.

But for some reason, he was sitting in a dirty bathroom stall, feeling hot tears pricking his eyes. His nose was stuffy, and he had to breathe out of his mouth to stay quiet—until his breath began to hitch. He was so used to being that ray of sunshine to everyone that he’d forgotten that he could have bad days, too.

Hinata covered his mouth with his hands to muffle his sobs.  
——————  
“Oi, Hinata!” he heard Kageyama’s familiar voice echo across the tiled walls.

His heart skipped a beat in panic; there was no way he could explain his puffy red eyes and the tears that stained his cheeks.

There was only one pair of footsteps. “Hinata, what the hell are you doing in here?”

Kageyama would make fun of him. He’d take one look at Hinata, burst out into laughter, and tell the entire team that he was crying.

“I know you’re not going to the bathroom.”

Damn him for knowing everything.

He pushed open the stall that Hinata occupied. He couldn’t imagine what he looked like; he sat beside the toilet, curled up with his knees in front of his body. His face was probably contorted into something hideous, and he wished he could disappear.

Hinata wasn’t sure what Kageyama was expecting to see, but he _was_ sure it wasn’t that.

“Go away,” he grumbled weakly. His voice cracked. He was waiting for Kageyama to do something, _anything,_ but he just . . . stood there.

Hinata realized that he’d rather be laughed at than stared at like some sort of caged zoo animal. He knew that Kageyama wasn’t very sympathetic, but couldn’t he understand that Hinata wasn’t in the mood to fight?

“Kageyama—” he rubbed his eyes, feeling ugly and exposed, “just get out. You’re not—”

“—over here.” Kageyama’s voice was low, shy.

“What?”

“Come over here.” he put out his arms in a motion that suggested a hug.

Hinata either hit a new low or stopped caring, because he numbly rose from the ground and fell into Kageyama.

It was strange, Hinata thought, how he felt when he hugged him. It was different from hugging his mom or his uncle. He fit just like a puzzle piece, and he almost forgot how terrible his day had been going.

They both smelled like sweat—Hinata didn’t find it gross, though. He found it comforting, familiar. Almost like volleyball.

Was this the same Kageyama who called him dumbass and punched him for making stupid jokes?

Hinata felt awkward when he pulled away. He didn’t want to admit that hugging Kageyama had actually helped, nor did he want the other to see the slight blush that burned across his cheeks.

Moreover, how did Kageyama know that would help?

“Um . . .” he tried to form a coherent sentence. “thanks.”

Kageyama scratched the back of his head, rolled back and forth on his heels. “Sure.”

He’d observed the taller boy for long enough to tell that he was nervous, too.

“Hey, uh, don’t tell anyone else you saw me crying.”

“I won’t.”

The air was heavy and Hinata was itching to leave. He was grateful for Kageyama, feeling better, and only a little self-conscious about how he looked (which, for the life of him, he could not understand why.)

Kageyama brushed Hinata’s messy orange hair from his eyes, and the skin where his hand rested felt like it was on fire. There was a pause in motion, as if he was analyzing every part of his being.

“You look good.” he offered.

Hinata wasn’t quite sure where the sentence came from, and from Kageyama’s mouth, it sounded alien. He was buzzing with a strange feeling that he’d never experienced; if he was red from crying, he must have looked like a tomato by then.

“I—” he needed clarity. “I what?”

Kageyama pulled his hand back the minute Hinata opened his mouth. “I mean your eyes. They’re better now.”

“Oh.” he tried to hide his disappointment, like he _wasn’t_ hoping it was some sort of a compliment. Next came the embarrassment for hoping he’d get a compliment from Kageyama.

Really, of all people, Kageyama? Stupid, thick-headed Kageyama who never understood anything that wasn’t about volleyball?

Right when he was about to shove the dark-haired idiot away, Hinata looked up to meet his eyes—only to discover that he wouldn’t share the gaze, and that there was an unusual pink coloring to his ears.

_It wasn’t just Hinata._

“We should get back to practice,” his voice cracked. After everything that happened, he was aching to get his mind focused on something _other_ than how strangely attractive he found Kageyama.

“Right.” Kageyama shook himself out of a daze.

The two of them exited the bathroom slightly hesitant, due to the events that were _not_ to be spoken of and the fact that Ukai would have their heads for taking so long.

“Hurry up, you guys, we’ve been waiting!” Noya complained.

“Blame Hinata.” Kageyama shrugged.

“Hey, rude!”

Maybe today wouldn’t be as bad as Hinata thought.

——————  
BONUS  
——————

Suga took one last sip of his water before shoving it in his duffel bag. Practice was over, and according to Ukai, they’d played their best in weeks.

He smiled at this comment because he knew why.

Or, simply, he noticed how much closer and in-sync Hinata and Kageyama were in the second half of practice.

Now, who was the one responsible for sending Kageyama?

He was humble, so he wouldn’t take the credit. It was a well-known fact among the team that Hinata and Kageyama had the potential to do incredible things together, but he realized that both boys were too stupid to ever act on their feelings. All Suga did, really, was tell Kageyama to offer Hinata a hug. It went a bit like this:

Suga knew Hinata was having a bad day. It was his birthday, but he had that pouting expression that he thought no one else could see. Hinata would never be the one to admit it because he was young and couldn’t realize how easily read he was.

When he caught Hinata running to the bathroom, Suga felt hurt that he couldn’t do anything to help—until he saw Kageyama.

“Hey,” he’d whispered. “Go find Hinata and give him a hug.”

Kageyama had given him a look of surprise, which turned to embarrassment, which turned to (failed) indifference. “If we can get back to practice, then fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow, it’s been a while! this is super short and not 100% proofread, but it’s been sitting in my unfinished works pile for too long lol (i wrote this in _june_ )  
> I felt like the best route to go for this story was relatively ambiguous, so the reader could decide whether hinata and kags’ relationship goes any further or not. the bonus scene may force me to write a second part solely for daisuga buuuut . . . I don’t know :/  
> let me know if you enjoyed !! each comment really does inspire me and make my day <3


End file.
